


Mallory's Arrival at the Coven

by AHS_Butterfly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS_Butterfly/pseuds/AHS_Butterfly
Summary: Mallory and her grandmother were run out of their hometown after Mallory accidentally brought her back to life at her own funeral. Fearing for her safety, Mallory's grandmother had to send her away to Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. She knew Myrtle from when she used to attend and knew it would be perfect for her to hone her magical skills and grow.
Kudos: 1





	Mallory's Arrival at the Coven

Mallory remembered hearing the sounds of her grandmother and Myrtle’s muffled voices in the living room as she descended the stairs, before she was abruptly taken by two albino escorts. "But grams, why can’t you take me?" She and her grandmother had talked a little about sending her to the witch’s academy to gain more control of her power. Her grandmother had shown her the video that had been made to promote the school. But her grandmother had seemed to know more already about Mallory’s gift before she even mentioned it. In tears she didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

Mallory was still in tears as Myrtle had left her in the front room of the majestic historic mansion of Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. She could feel it, the magic seeping through every wall, every picture of the white oak estate. There was a deep history here of magic, sorrow, strength and unity. But Mallory was deeply saddened, heart broken even. Her grandmother had thought it best to have her live here after the horrible threats they had received and to keep her safe. She also wanted Mallory to harness her full potential. Her grandmother could feel it, Mallory was special. But Mallory didn’t know when she’d see her beloved grandmother again. No one had told her anything except that it was best for her and for her grandmother’s safety to be brought here.

The sound of her black boots clicking and clacking on the oak wood floors was all that could be heard echoing in the halls as she walked looking at the majestic portraits of the former Supremes. Where was everyone? Why had she been brought here without her grandmother? Would her grandmother be safe? The people from their small community had been cruel forcing them to move. And it was all Mallory’s fault. She hated herself for not having control over her power. Even something as wonderful as bringing someone back from the dead had been poisoned by her timing. As much as she was happy to have her grandmother back, she wished she could of done it immediately instead of when it would cause them distress.

Mallory had thought there was something wrong with her for a long time. Something wasn’t right. Strange things had always happened around her. But usually it was little things like lifeless neglected plants that would suddenly regain their vitality and bloom in front of her. Small insects like moths and butterflies, flies, that were dead in screens and spider webs would come back, buzzing with life. But she wasn’t about to go to her church that she and her grandmother had been a part of. They weren’t welcome there. Not anymore after the strange incident at her grandmother’s funeral. 

Mallory’s grandmother had passed away a several weeks prior, from pancreatic cancer. She had taken it very hard, to a point that she was unconsolable. Death had always troubled her. But this was different. It had been fast, the life draining from her dear grandmother in a matter of weeks. She had done everything she could to make her comfortable. Watching her vitality drift from her eyes, being bed-ridden, had pained her heart. And she felt like a lost little girl the day her grams had passed on.

Everything had been surreal the entire week after it had happened. She hadn’t slept much, and when she did her dreams were filled with how her grandmother had been before she had fallen ill. Her long distant cousins had to plan the funeral services because she could hardly function in her grief. But the day came for the services and viewing. When the casket had been opened Mallory lost it seeing the shell of her grandmother laying there as if she were sleeping. She could literally feel the death and lifelessness in her form and it made her weep. Her tears streamed down her pale features as she sobbed holding her grandmother’s hand. She kissed her cheek to say goodbye wishing as hard as she could that things were how they had been before she had fallen ill. She wanted to talk with her again, to say something meaningful one last time, to hold her again. She envisioned when her grandmother had been healthy, at the best moments in her life with her. She was the last one to be with her grandmother until the services began.

The priest was solemn, the entire congregation and her relatives were. Many tears were shed. Her grandmother was respectable in the community as well as their church. The priest finally began. It was the usual sermon about life eternal springing from death. Mallory was sobbing, unable to even comprehend what he was saying. But then she heard her voice! Mallory and everyone turned to see her grandmother appearing to be 10 to 15 years younger, the age that Mallory had been visualizing when she had the happiest times with her. She was spry, vital, and confused as she walked down the aisle wondering what was going on. 

"Why am I at church? What happened? Mallory!?" Mallory didn’t understand what had happened and she didn’t care. She ran to her and embraced her tightly, now with tears of joy. The entire chapel was stunned. 

"I saw her!!! It was her! Mallory, touched is by the devil!" One of the older women shrieked as her family tried to contain her. But there were more whispers that Mallory had done it, how odd things happened around her. That maybe she really was touched by the devil.

Soon there were threats in letters attached to rocks thrown through windows of her grandmother’s house. They weren’t welcome at their church anymore. She could see her grandmother was fearful they would both be harmed. The tension was thick in the air and the feeling of imminent doom. They ended up having to move to the next town. Mallory began to question herself. Was she evil? She didn’t have a mean bone in her body. She treated everyone with kindness.

"You are a direct descendant of a Salem witch. It doesn’t show up in every generation but when it does, the power is strong. All women that have it have shown a form of bringing and restoring life to certain things naturally. You seem to be able to do it to all living things. You have a gift my dear…" Her grandmother seemed proud that she had this so-called gift. But now Mallory only seemed to see the horror in it as they had been driven from a place that she had always known as home. It was her fault her grandmother had been threatened too. She felt like horrible inside. She didn’t want this gift and was ashamed of it.

As she now looked upon one of the portraits along the wall of the academy she read one of the plaques. 'Mimi DeLongpre, Supreme, 1919-1940', she read it wondering what a Supreme was. Her eyes were still filled with tears. She never felt so alone in her entire life. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob and she knew she would later. 


End file.
